thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
ImmortalHD
Aleks "ImmortalHD" or "ImmortalHDFilms" is the newest Creature. He is also in Stuck in Your Radio, Sly's band, and plays the bass. He is also a major part of the Machinima Happy Hour show Sanity Not Included. History Aleks lived in Russia until about the age of 8, then he moved to the United States. His first language is actually Russian, but he told his viewers during a live stream that he actually lost his accent after living in the States for so long. He then went to college taking graphic design, where he discovered, much like Sly, i t just wasn't "his thing" and so he dropped out. By then, he already had a pretty successful channel going. Immortal began making YouTube videos when Minecraft machinimas got popular, and he thought that he could do it too. Other videos branched off from there. A few years ago, Immortal was hacked. The hacker deleted most of his videos, which led to Immortal deleting them all and "start over". To help support Immortal, Sly made a video asking his subscribers (his Homies) to check out Immortal's channel. Immortal has been featured in several series with Sly such as Sly Breaks Friends, Wifey Craft with Rachel and Mitty, and The Last Update and The Survival Games with Seamus. His current channel is called ImmortalHDfilms. Aleks makes a miniature series where he showcases small internet games in 30 seconds. E.g. "QWOP in 30 Seconds" These videos are filled with Immortal's heartfelt rage, which fans describe as Nova-ish due to James' rage videos. There is a similar feature in which Sniper Ghost Warrior, who "lives" in Immortal's house, plays various games like Facade and Happy Wheels. Immortal makes "Minecraft tutorials" in which he teaches viewers about the lesser known features of Minecraft, such as how to make Dirtmen (which recently got made into a mod) and warnings about trees. In March 2012, Immortal posted a teaser video entitled '3-32-12' of live-action footage including Immortal's Optimus Prime head falling to the ground. On that date, Immortal was kidnapped and taken into the woods by a masked home invader as he filmed a short update vlog. After he failed to escape the woods and subdue his kidnapper, Aleks was killed by a blow to the head. God agreed to bring him back to life on one condition; he would have to live as a human. Aleks currently lives in Colorado with Sly near the Creature House, allowing him to make more in-person appearances with the Creatures. The two often make update videos together and do Playing Gamez on Sly's channel. Aleks is also on the Machinma Series, "Sanity Not Included", as one of the main characters in the animated segment of the videos, replacing Lyle. His first appearance was when the show kickstarted Season 4 on April 28. Becoming a Creature Immortal was inducted into the Creatures when Kootra said he was the new Creature while holding up a water bottle. This led the other Creatures to joke that the water bottle was actually the new Creature. It was revealed in Episode 77 of Creature Talk that the whole water bottle gag was planned and they tried to point out that Immortal was 'not '''a Creature. However, a tweet from GaLm caused the gag to be interpreted as the induction of Immortal into the Creatures. After discussing it at dinner later that night, they made Immortal a Creature. Current Games *Road to S130 - Halo 4 *BattleBlock Theatre Ft. UberHaxorNova *Sims 3 *Super Craft Bros!: Minecraft Ft. SlyFoxHound, Bashur, & TomAnex *Pokémon Daily! (Minecraft Daily): Minecraft Ft. SlyFoxHound, TomAnex, & SCMowns *Ultimate Chimera Hunt Ft. UberHaxorNova & TomAnex *Rust Ft. UberHaxorNova *Grand Theft Auto: Free Roam Ft. UberHaxorNova *Quake-Craft Ft. SlyFoxHound, TomAnex, & UberHaxorNova *Trouble In Terrorist Town Ft. UberHaxorNova Quotes & Sayings *"Buy my shirts" *"Dr. Dre Beats sponsored by Dr. Dre" (trolling Nova with his Dr. Dre Beats in Battleblock Theatre) *"Nobs 4 Lyf" *"Is it dog?" (Draw My Thing) *"#YOLOSWAG" *"What's a ________?" *"You're an ass...for real." *"...Wut?" *"WOW!" (usually said when someone/thing says/does something rude or stupid.) *"_______ 2012!" (in reference to the rapper Krispy Kreme) *"Shame." *"Hur hur hur." *"Seems legit..." *"It's whatever." (usually to Rachel in Wifey-Craft) *"Fuck it, yolo swag." *"Buy here often?" (used in Spooky-Craft) *"I built it...in Gamemode 1." *"Are you fucking kidding me?" *"Gooby pls." *"My ass!" *"Eat yogurt." *"Drink Pepsi Max." *"Enjoy the refreshing taste of Pepsi Max.. DAMMIT WHY WON'T YOU SPONSOR ME?!" *"Subscribe to me please." *"I don't even know what that is." *"Do you have uh materials...Materials, please.. " (Said in a emotionless-sounding Russian accent.) *"Ye." (used in Mission-Craft) *"THE BALLS!!!!" (used in G-Mod: The Flood) *"Are you cookies? (used in Spooky-Craft) *"I don't get it." (Used with Sly's cheesy puns) *"I didn't say/do shit!" *"I wonder where my house is..." (Spooky-Craft) *"I'm a dog! Woof!" (Spooky-Craft) *"God Dammit!" (usually used in Wifey-Craft) *"Oh God!" *"I'm not even mad." *"You mad, bro?" *"Good news from Seamus!" (Last Update) *"I know two languages...so." (When he has no good comeback) *"Spooky-Craft every Saturday" *"FUCK YOU" *"Yo Dude" *"How do I ______" (Usually life, wood, or other improper grammar reference) *"I smoke meth and hail Satan." (Said as a joke in Borderlands 2) *"You fucker!" *"Get wrecked, you bad kids!" *"Smoke Meth, Hail Satan!" *"JAKE, HELP!!" (Mission-Craft) *"Buy my shirts." *"Enjoy the refreshing taste of Pepsi Max" *"Captain!" (Ultimate Chimaera Hunter) *"Don't touch my balls!" (Gmod - The Flood) *"YOU STUPID FUCK!" *"Yo! Wtf?" *"YOU HAVE SINNED" (In DayZ, using his voice changer) *"Stop or I'll sue you." *"Check the logs!" (Trouble in terrorist town) * "Take the vitamin water and shove it really far up your rectum" (Last Update) * "RDM!" (Trouble in Terrorist town) * "Damn dude" * "Please be reasonable" * "Guys, guys stop please." (Castle Crashers) * "I've been trickered!" * "We do have a robbery in progress... I'm sure he's up to no good." * "Artyom!" (Trouble in Terrorist Town) * "I'm gonna' have to edit this part out." (When he does something unintentional and he notices or someone points it out.) * "FUCK BREAKFAST!" (Season 4 Premiere of Sanity Not Included) * "You cannot defeat the mighty Shazam!" (Injustice Gods Among Us) * "Stop shooting me!" (The Hidden) * "My name's Aleks, with a k. The k is silent." (Sanity Not Included) * "They're all die-hard fans... Back from my clowning days... They would sometimes follow me, hoping that I would start on my circus career again." (Sanity Not Included) * "Kill them to death!" (Battleblocks Theatre) * "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE STEVEN!" (Minecraft Daily to SCMowns2) * "Squandered." (Iron Man 3 Movie Trip on The Creature Hub) * "I like you! Lol JK!" (Minecraft: Emiya the wizard) * "I'm pretty sure that's Pokémon abuse." (Minecraft Daily) * "Started from the bottom now we here!" (Battleblocks Theatre) * "I've seen some shit." * "Too Spooky for me!" (From Spookycraft. Also said as, "2SP00KY4ME") * "Booti Poppah!" (Pokemon Daily!) * "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!" * "You've been Bamboozled!" * "Damn dude!" * "Lucho Libros pls" ( While playing Battleblock Theater with James ) Trivia ''Main Article: ImmortalHD/Trivia *Immortal had a guinea pig named Hank and tarantula named Spidarius, but Hank was given away when he moved to Colorado and Spidarius passed away. *Sly and Immortal both mention that Immortal is Russian. Incidentally, "Aleks" turned out to be a diminutive of Aleksandr. *Kootra constantly jokes that he "hates" Immortal. He explained this in his recent Q&A.. Gallery E0e0862c7ec64afaf3cbfcb066046089c9c0c3df_full.jpg|ImmortalHD's Nobface tumblr_m1szs3QxS81r8sj0xo1_500.png|His face reveal in "Immortal HD Gets Kidnapped!" 51a290f2850c11e181bd12313817987b_7.jpg|Aleks & PuppyChef e7a0facc850111e181bd12313817987b_7.jpg|Aleks playing the bass Ap-3RuECMAE-5BW.jpg large.jpg|(L to R) Sly, Gassy, Seamus, Nova, Danz, & Aleks at PAX East 2012. 64bfec6c808811e1b10e123138105d6b_7.jpg|Sly & Aleks Immortal, Nova, and Kevinnnn.jpg|Aleks, James, and Kevin (in between Aleks and James) at PAX East 2013 immrtal.JPG|Old Minecraft skin|link=http://mcskinsearch.com/skin/ImmortalHD Capskin.JPG|New Minecraft skin|link=http://mcskinsearch.com/skin/ImmortalHD Immortalswood.png|Immortal's wood joke. Links Category:Creature Category:Immortal